


Lean On Me

by Youllletmebeyourman



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youllletmebeyourman/pseuds/Youllletmebeyourman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's gold fish is on the brink of death. Kurt comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

'Kurt I'm so saaaaad ! I can't stand it, I think I'm gonna kill myself !' Blaine cried as soon as I picked the phone.

'What are you talking about ?Is it your family again ?' I answered, worried, I could hear the distress in his voice.

'No, it's worst, Kurt ! It's Mozart, my goldfish ! '

'Oh my god... Did he die ? Do you want to come over ? I know how hard it can be !'

'He's not dead... yet' I heard his voice break and I wanted to hold him soooo hard... 'He's swimming on the side, Kurt ! I'd love to come, but, I want to stay with him for his last moments...'

'I understand your grief. Do you want me to... decorate his gasket ? We would want to be ready. Maybe I can... come over to make his last living hours enjoyable.' I said softly, trying to convey my feelings through the line.

'Oh, please, come, I can't handle that alone. And remember... Mozart is more Chanel than Burberry !' He said with a tired chuckle.

'No problem, I'll be there in, say... half an hour ? Stay strong for me !'

'Oh, there you are, these thirty minutes seemed like hours to me !' He told me while closing the door behind me. He then leaned on my shoulder. I held him in my arms before kissing his lips softly.

I took his hand, revelling in the feeling of his warm calloused palms and let him lead me to the stairs. We climbed them, Blaine still clutching my hand like a lifeline. We sat on his bed, and he put his head in his hands, letting the tears fall freely. I rapidly sat close to him to envelope him in my embrace. I put two of my fingers under his chin and lifted his head. His eyes were watery, but not yet puffy, though a little red around the rim.

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against his. I could feel his hot breath against my lips, making me shiver.

I closed the distance between us, and kissed him, tasting the saltiness of tears as I touched my tongue to his upper lip.

He laid down, his hands clinging to my back as my palms cupped his cheeks. He drew back from our kiss, and stood. He took the remote to his iPod dock and turned on the music.

The Clair de Lune began playing as he sat on my lap. He played with the hair at the base of my neck and leaned again for a kiss. We kissed chastely for a few minutes. I let Blaine press against me, then gradually remove my clothes as he drew comfort from me. As the music piece came to an end, we were laying on the bed, both in our underwear, and our hands roaming each other's body.

The opening to Mozart's Requiem startled me, but with the faster pace of the music, the atmosphere thickened. We were suddenly out of breath, and our kisses had become presses of mouth against mouth, with tongues and teeth and saliva. My neck soon got covered in little teeth marks and lovebites, and his back was littered with crescent shaped nail marks.

I could feel the heat of his hard-on aginst my thigh, and as he removed my boxer briefs, I felt tiny drops of pre-come covering part of his stomach.

We were both sweating, and as death came knocking on the door in the music, the ball of arousal I could feel in the pit of my stomach exploded and Blaine stiffened, uttering a single moan of Kurt. He grinded one, two three more times against me and came.

He slumped on me, his arms no longer strong, and curled against my side, as usual. He shot a look across the room to Mozart. I did too, and saw. The poor fish was floating, dead. I saw a tear trailing down his cheek, landing on my chest. I hugged him closer, but could not bring myself to cry with him, in my euphoric post-orgasmic state. Yes Mozart was dead, but, Blaine and I had been with him, and we were still together. I pressed a kiss to the top of his mop of hair and murmured 'I love you' through it. I felt Blaine's lips move against my nipple, mouthing a sleepy and sad 'I love you too Kurt!'

Then, we fell asleep.


End file.
